Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Pyro Enterprizes
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 ~ The presentation begins as the curtain rises on the president of Pyro Enterprises, Pyrostar. Fellow users one and all, I welcome you to the Pyro Enterprises showcase. It's been 6 and a half years since I joined this fine community, and it's been a major part of my life for years. I've loved making content on here, and more recently, I've loved being a part of this wonderful community. I love you all. But enough about that. You're here for games. Well, I've got games. Now, let's get this started, shall we? Day 1 ARMS II Reveal ''The trailer begins in a dark stadium, with no light source other than overhead lights shining down. An unseen crowd cheers as returning veteran characters Spring Man and Master Mummy walk out into the light, arms extended and ready for battle. The two fight each other for a period, and Master Mummy eventually manages to grab Spring Man. Suddenly, returning veteran Ninjara leaps out from behind the hulking mummy, grabbing Spring Man from his clutches and throwing him down to the ground. The two fighters stand aside one another, teamed up and prepared to battle. Spring Man gets up off of the ground, wiping off his face, and returning fighter Ribbon Girl appears behind him, ready to fight. The two pairs of fighters lunge at each other as the ARMS II logo appears and a remix of the first game's title music begins playing. Gameplay footage begins as commentator Biff appears in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. The Candy Queen JUJU The trailer cuts to Juju in a new hexagonal outdoor stage, tiled in a way that makes it resemble a plaza of sorts. *The Launcher is a standard glove-type weapon of the new Launch element. When charged, punches from this glove send opponents high into the air vertically, throwing off their aim and leaving them vulnerable to juggling! *The Zoomerang is a Stun-elemental multi-shot weapon that fires three small and weak boomerangs at once. Good for throwing off opponents and disorienting them! *And the Jawbreaker is a small punching glove tipped with candy-like spikes for extra damage. It's pretty strong and very fast, and can be charged for extra size, but the speed at which it fires prevents it from being curved as well as normal punches. The Shockstar KABLE The trailer changes to a rock concert stage that resembles a large raised square ring around a normal square arena. *The Battery is a small punching glove that, when charged, detonates into a large electric explosion on contact. It's a very powerful weapon, but be careful in close quarters- you can stun yourself with the explosion! *The Megafrost is big, heavy, and slow- but the charge Ice effect makes the enemy slow too, so it all works out I guess. *And the Serpamander is a long, whip-like arm of the new Poison element. When charged, this slapper arm inflicts damage over time, which is perfect for applying pressure! Super Smash Bros. Y: A Champion In Waiting The trailer begins in a grassy plain, nary a soul to be seen. A giant mechanical construction resembling a camel wanders across a nearby desert. Inside the camel, two fighters are battling it out inside the mechanical interior; returning character '''Link' and newcomer Tethu.'' '--o--' The two are evenly matched until an ominous roar echoes throughout the interior of the mechanical beast. The interior lights fade from blue to red as an ominous smoke billows from a black tar-like substance growing from the vents. Blue light appears and coalesces into a ball, which grows into a hideous monster: '''Thunderblight Ganon'.'' Battle footage begins, showing Link and Tethu battling the stage boss inside the new stage known as '''Vah Naboris'. The stage is shown as a large room with three sets of floating platforms separated into a left, right, and center section. Each section is shown to be able to rotate by 180 degrees independently, which changes the platform layout on that section of the stage. Thunderblight Ganon appears as a stage boss combating the two new fighters, showing off its swift and deadly attacks, ability to call lightning strikes from the sky, and imbue a certain stage section's platforms with electricity, causing them to deal damage if walked upon.'' The trailer cuts back to CG as the Thunderblight attacks the two fighters, knocking them to the ground. It raises its electrified blade to strike them down once and for all-'' '???:' No! ''A wave of electromagnetic energy rams into the Thunderblight, stunning it and pushing it back. The monster, enraged, roars and looks around for the one who attacked it... revealing it to be none other than veteran fighter '''Zelda', who has changed from her past Twilight Princess incarnation to her Breath of the Wild incarnation.'' Gameplay returns by showing off Zelda in combat against the Thunderblight, showcasing that she has been revamped entirely. She utilizes both kick attacks and the Sheikah Slate item in combat, summoning various rune abilities such as Magnesis, Stasis, and Cryonis as abilities. She finishes off the Thunderblight using her returning Final Smash, Bow of Light, before floating back to the ground and smiling at Link... before becoming confused. The trailer returns to gameplay, showcasing Zelda alongside newcomer '''Toon Zelda', who seems to have retained Zelda's original moveset from past Smash Bros. installments.'' Gameplay is shown with Zelda and other characters before cutting to the game logo, which fades to black. After the fade, a brief scene is shown of previously shown newcomer ''Agnes having a tea party with the four Champions, with Daruk and Urbosa enjoying themselves while Revali simply looks bored out of his mind. Mipha stares at the distant battlefield longingly at Link, fighting in the distance, and without anybody else noticing, leaves the table and walks off towards the fight. Revali notices and sneaks off, while Urbosa leaves to follow while Daruk does the same. Eventually, Agnes looks up and realizes all four Champions have left and have begun their trek towards battle, sighs to herself, and follows them.'' Day 2 On to day 2 it is, then. Pok mon Anima: Competition Strikes THE BATTLE SET The trailer shows a male avatar talking to a mysterious character wearing a red and white superhero costume. mon worthy of the greatest champions the world has ever seen!|red}} Battle Set is an all-new mode coming to competitive Pok mon Anima courtesy of the world's (self-proclaimed) competitive Pok mon battler and breeder, The Boisterous Battleman! Ever been tired of having to scrounge for hours to find or breed the ideal Pok mon for a competitive build, even if you aren't planning on taking it into competitive in the first place? The Battle Set is for you! Inspired by the classic online battle simulator Pok mon Showdown, the Battle Set is in essence a special menu for creating your ideal competitive team down to the letter. Since Battleman has bred a Pok mon for every possible desired build, you are able to customize the Pok mon's nature, Ability, moves, EVs, IVs, and more! No more wandering around for hours to find the perfect Pok mon- simply talk with Battleman and set up your ideal team! Much like Showdown, Battle Set is also divided into certain tiers, in which some Pok mon and items are not allowed. However, for the most part, it avoids utilizing tiers set up by Showdown, instead opting to create its own new tier system. We hope you enjoy the new future of competitive Pok mon- the Battle Set! NEW POK MON APPEAR The trailer cuts to a Sun and Moon-styled background as multiple new Pok mon appear in silhouette form and are slowly revealed, beginning with a skull-like Pok mon. Calamuera is a new Ghost/Fairy type Pok mon with an innate connection to the dead. Made from a dense material that resembles a combination between sugar and ashes, Calamuera are said to be spirits from the other side come back to see their families once again. As such, they are beloved the region over for being a sign of family. Their ability is Eaten Away, which causes them to regain health if they use a biting move- ironic for a Sugar Skull Pok mon. Boilata is a Fire/Dark type Serpent Pok mon, a massive red and black snake adored with spiked scales that are said to resemble horns. It is said that the gaze of its red, fiery eyes can cause blindness due to the extreme flare- what is true, however, is its horrifying method of taking down prey. Boilata digests rocks, uses its internal temperature to melt them, then injects molten lava into the prey to cook it from within. Its two abilities are Rough Skin and Bully, which causes extra damage to foes with status ailments. Bravocado is a Grass type Avocado Pok mon. A short and squat Pok mon, Bravocado never the less uses its fat to the greatest of its ability, crushing opponents with its high density and fighting moves. Its a heroic Pok mon that is still quite vulnerable if the tasty fatty interior is exposed. Its ability is Thick Fat, defending it from its greatest weaknesses. Streak Reveal The trailer begins with text over a futuristic oasis-like city in the desert. Streak is a more... ambitious project. Not only is it my own take on the successful and beloved Mega Man franchise, but at the same time, it aims to be a fighting game inspired by Super Smash Bros.- and an extremely versatile and customizable fighter at that! The story of the game is inspired by Mega Man games of old- Synths across the world have gone haywire, having been corrupted by a virus that affects both the mind of the computer and the human. Taking over technological forces, these Synths have gone haywire, and it's up to Strika, a simple Synth mechanic who seems to be immune to the infection, to defeat them and track down the source. Working alongside the Statler and Waldorf-inspired professor duo of Dr. Monos and Dr. Varent, Strika hunts down the rouge Synths with plans to free their minds from the corruption. The gameplay of this story mode is inspired by The Subspace Emmisary meets Mega Man; players pick a stage belonging to one of the twelve rouge Synths and leap in to cause mayhem and reach the boss. Controls are inspired by Smash, but fused with Mega Man for an interesting new combat style! The Pyrohedron's face buttons control various abilities, all enhanced by directional influence akin to Smash. The Delta button is used to fire a Ranged Attack, which is akin to typical Mega Man weaponry in that it's a simple ranged attack with different properties depending on the actual character... but we'll get into that later. The Alpha button controls Melee Attacks, which can be pressed for combos or held for charged strikes- directional influence determines the actual attacks used. Lastly, the Beta button handles Special Abilities- these are the most Smash-like in basis, and act essentially the same way. Streak ties these battle mechanics together with a unique health system known as the Health Tri and the Streak. The player possesses a triangle-shaped health meter with three layers. Each layer acts as its own health bar, and when the player is hit, the current outermost-layer loses HP. If a layer is completely negated by an attack, it does have the added benefit of cancelling out any extra damage that would have occurred, so if an outer layer is low on HP, it may be best to just run into a powerful attack- the bulk of the damage will be negated. Once the Health Tri is completely drained, the player is placed in Sudden Death mode. One hit from anything in this state will kill a player... But thanks to the Streak, the player does have a method of circumventing this! The Streak is a combo meter gone wild- it tracks the amount of hits you manage to get and converts them into SP when the combo finally ends, typically by you getting hit. Extremely long combo chains can even receive multipliers! After the combo ends, the SP collected is added to the player's total- mid-battle, players may scroll through a list of options via the Pyrohedron's scroll wheel and pressing the Omega button to select options, spending their SP for various purposes. These range from supplying items to temporary stat boosts to reversing Sudden Death mode... or you can be a bit more pedestrian and use them on powerful Streak Enders! Strika herself is a standard, all-around character, utilizing her unique Analyzer Ranged Attacks to copy attributes of enemies and gain different passive effects or changed attacks. When she beats a boss character, she can gain access to a Full Morph, which grants her that boss's moveset. Why do bosses have movesets? I'll tell you why. Streak isn't just a Mega Man-inspired platformer... It's also a platform fighter! All Rogue Synths, plus Strika and some additional characters, are playable in Versus mode on a variety of stages. They all share the basic Health Tri and Streak mechanics, but their unique abilities and powers make them all play differently, from the speedy plasma-infused ninjitsu strikes of Denkuro to the fiery aerial domination of Ros to the trickery and traps wielded by Skerpia, all playable characters have a unique twist on battle and unique weaponry to wield! I hope that Streak's story, characters, and gameplay are enticing enough to be interesting... And I hope you enjoy! Day 3 Silent Seas Resort Reveal The trailer begins as an androgynous-looking character, face hidden, investigates a dark, cobweb-riddled room filled with various boxes. Noticing a vintage computer in the back, the character turns it on as a simplistic face appears on the monitor. Computer: *yawn* Man, how long has it been since someone activated me? And you're not the master... What's that? Who's the master? Why, Gerald Saline, founder of Silent Seas Resort, of course! He made me, G.I.N.A., as an intelligence to help watch over this hotel and surrounding complex, and I- The mysterious human character explains something to G.I.N.A. G.I.N.A.: What? Master Gerald was your uncle? He's passed on and you've inherited the resort?! In that case, welcome aboard, new master. Hopefully, you will be able to care for Silent Seas Resort and make it the shining jewel of the seas once more! The trailer shifts to gameplay, showing the playable character in both male and female incarnations walking around a large resort, talking with various people in locations such as an outdoor pool, lounge, dining hall, and a long hallway filled with various hotel rooms. Silent Seas Resort is the Pyro Enterprises take on the life-sim genre, inspired by Tomodachi Life and Animal Crossing. Taking on the role of a young man or woman who has inherited ownership of a massive tropical resort from your late uncle, you set out to take care of the wide variety of guests that can appear at your resort and ensure that everybody has a nice time. The variety between possible guests is wide, and every possible guest has a wide range of likes, dislikes, hobbies, and skills that make them unique. Not only will guests have a general happiness meter that determines how much they're enjoying their stay at the hotel, but also a personal Bond level between the other guests that shows how much they enjoy being with each other. Who knows? Maybe you'll eventually be able to make a pair of guests fall in love... Of course, it's not just a dating sim game. As manager of the hotel, you have to fix problems and buy enhancements to your resort, which improve guest happiness and allow more things to be done and more interactions to open up. Much like Animal Crossing: New Leaf, you run the show, and you can ultimately decide what kind of place you want your resort to become! Hopefully you'll enjoy making your resort a bright and happy place- we await your arrival at Silent Seas Resort! Super Mario Powers Kuro Reveal The trailer begins with Mario talking in a small shrine-like building with a woman in a yellow kimono. Woman: You say your friend has gone missing, and I've lost the power source that keeps my kingdom alive... The Power Blossoms. I have a feeling they're connected somehow, so what do you say, Mr. Mario? Care to help each other out? Mario nods and the woman giggles, the two running out of the shrine into a beautiful grassy area. The camera then pans up to the sky, and gameplay footage begins, showcasing a variety of scenes. *Mario is first depicted in a Japanese-inspired grassy area, leaping around like a typical 3D Mario platformer. He is shown attacking small Goomba-like beetles with punches and kicks, showcasing the return of melee abilities from Super Mario 64. *The next scene shows Mario entering a town in the grassy area inspired by traditional Japanese architecture, as he begins conversing with small flower-like people who seem to inhabit the town. *Mario is shown running through an icy level with a watercolor aesthetic, grabbing onto trees and running around them to obtain a speed boost on the icy ground. A flying icy enemy, sharing the painted aesthetic, is shown chasing him. *Mario is shown in what appears to be a central hub area, with the shrine visible on top of a hill. Interestingly, this shrine seems to share design aspects with electrical towers, and power lines with talismans on them run from the shrine to various regions outside the camera frame. *Gameplay now showcases the new female character, name currently unknown. She is seen battling the same Goomba-like beetle enemies in a beach-like area surrounded by what appears to be liquid metal, though her gameplay depicts her as utilizing different melee abilities, as well as throwing fans, for attacks. *The female character is shown back in the grassy area, plucking vegetables from the ground and throwing them akin to Super Mario Bros. 2 at an unnamed wheel-like enemy. When she pulls up one of the vegetables, it is revealed to be a small mechanical drone, which unfurls itself into a propeller and flies her high into the air. *The female character is seen conversing with other NPCs, this time taking place in a fountain square with a retro pixel artstyle. The NPCs she is seen conversing with resemble medieval human beings, though in a heavy voxel-based design. *Both Mario and the female character are shown running through a desert with strange teal-colored sand, a purple sky and bright orange-yellow sunset visible in the background, seemingly suggesting a co-op mode. *Mario grabs a new power-up resembling an angry onion with horns, giving him a yellow and black color scheme while giving him electric rings around his wrist and small horns on his hat. He is then shown in the grassy area throwing similar rings at enemies, showcasing a unique boomerang-like attack pattern. *Mario is then seen grabbing a Fire Flower in a new dark area with beakers and strange liquid surrounding him, and throwing it at dried up vines to burn them down. Interestingly, the flower has been redesigned, and now resembles its incarnation from Super Mario World. *The female character is shown grabbing a new windmill-shaped power-up as her kimono turns light green, her hair turns white, and she gains feathers in her hair. She is then shown gliding through the watercolor icy area again, hovering on a cushion of wind as she dodges arrows being shot at her by a new enemy, which resemble balistae with Bullet Bill-like eyes. *The female character then grabs another new power-up, which resembles an small fox mask. After picking it up, her kimono turns orange and white, a fox tail sprouts from it, and she gains small ears akin to Mario's Tanooki Suit. She is then shown in the grassy area at nighttime, utilizing a spin attack that surrounds her in blue fire and seemingly allows her to phase through objects. *Mario is shown in a pixel-style castle, as a dragon that resembles a voxelized green version of Hooktail roars at him. Mario is then shown fighting the dragon, dodging fireballs and retaliating with his own. *The female character is shown standing on black-colored ruins in the teal sandy area, as what appears to be a new variant of Eyerok appears with the same color palette and aesthetic. *A strange spider-like woman laughs to herself and taunts the two characters into rushing towards her, ready for battle. *Mario is shown in the resort area next to small creatures seemingly made of metal slime, posing for a picture as a Toad in a tourist jacket snaps a photo. *The female character is shown in the icy watercolor region again, sitting around a campfire and drinking hot chocolate alongside NPCs in shawls wearing masks that resemble paintings in various artstyles. After the gameplay footage has finished, Mario and the new female character leap up in excitement as the game's logo appears. Super Mario Powers Kuro: A Primer Super Mario Powers Kuro is the first installment in the revamped Super Mario Powers series, and was originally an attempt to heavily breathe new life and concepts into the series by taking place far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, having a deeper focus on plot, and having an almost entirely original cast. ...Then Super Mario Odyssey was revealed and the big focus was made less interesting by the fact that an official game was doing it. I decided to keep at it; after all, why not keep it up as a spiritual successor to Odyssey, both real and developed by Sr. Wario? The plot of the Powers series, and as such Kuro, begins when Mario discovers that Peach has abandoned her kingdom for some unknown reason, taking a pilgrimage across the world for a reason she did not describe. Mario ventures off into the world to seek her out, and eventually arrives in the Sakura Kingdom, quickly running into Lotus, who is a shrine maiden and one of many provincial leaders. Lotus explains that their kingdom has been attacked by the spider witch, Jigea, who has stolen the kingdom's source of energy, the Power Blossoms, in an attempt to rule over the land and bring about her own dark dynasty. Lotus agrees to help Mario look for Peach if he helps her regain the Power Blossoms, and together they embark on an all-new journey. From the serene sands of Anka-Lanka Dunes to the beautiful painted landscape of Ichromia to the grassy plains of Sproutin Plains, the Sakura Kingdom is a wide and vibrant world with a large variety of landscapes. To deal with the various tricks and traps set up by the malevolent spider queen, Mario and Lotus have a range of skills to deal with many situations. These range from classical jumping and melee skills to power-ups, which include old favorites like the Fire Flower to new powers like the Thunder Onion and Kitsune Mask. NPCs are just as strange and wondrous as the worlds they dwell in, and an improved focus is being placed on conversations with them. Mario and Lotus can talk to NPCs to gain important information about the world or accept rumors or requests that may lead to a reward or even a Power Blossom. As you regain Blossoms in each province, life improves for the inhabitants, making everyone happier and more trusting of Mario... which, in turn, opens up more content from the NPCs. Eventually, provinces may even expand based on your completion within them! We hope you are excited to see Super Mario Powers Kuro be developed! Day 4 The Legend of Zelda: Soul Compass: Shattered Links The Legend of Zelda: Soul Compass is a single-player Zelda through and through... However, it does come with a small multiplayer component inspired by the venerable Dark Souls series, known as Broken Link. BROKEN LINK The Broken Link mechanic is inspired by the online multiplayer aspects of Dark Souls, and the process begins when Link, controlled by the player, dies for the first time. While the player is connected to the internet, their most recent death location can bleed over into other player's games. When they come across this area, resembling a small pool of blood, a strange creature known as a Broken Link emerges and attacks, utilizing all the abilities, health, and items that that player possessed upon death. Broken Links can be defeated for a great reward- all the Rupees that player had when they died- but the battles are extremely hard, with very advanced AI controlling the Broken Links that only gets better as the game progresses. There is another new mechanic that impacts the Broken Links as well as the player- the Champion stone mechanic. CHAMPION STONES The people of Hyrule circa-''Soul Compass'' hold great reverence for the Champions, four warriors of Hyrule's past that have achieved divine status as servants of the goddesses in the eyes of the people. By pledging servitude to one of the Champions, Link can obtain various powers and abilities, which only grow as the story progresses and Link becomes stronger. In addition, they may eventually take on physical traits of the Champions they follow, making them look different to reflect their growth. *Champion Mipha, a warrior famed for her kindness and compassion, bestows Link a boost in health on top of the existing Heart Containers. Eventually, players who follow Mipha's path can obtain access to increased healing item effects, healing upon parrying, and even the champion's ultimate tool, the powerful revival spell Mipha's Grace. Due to Mipha's pacifistic teachings, Link's speed, power, and damage will ultimately drop to a lower amount. *Champion Revali, a warrior famed for his cunning and skill, grants Link a boost to their movement speed. Following his path for long enough can bestow increased accuracy with the bow as well as time-slowing effects while aiming, a charged run akin to the Pegasus Boots, and the champion's ultimate skill, Revali's Gale, which creates a large updraft that Link can use for various purposes. Link's attack will drop, making them an agile but low-damage speedster. *Champion Daruk, a warrior famed for his stalwart defense and pride, grants Link a defense boost which decreases the damage they receive from attacks. Eventually, they are able to obtain a ground-pound-like attack ability, resistance to burning, the ability to not flinch from smaller attacks, and the champion's ultimate skill, the powerful barrier Daruk's Protection. Link's speed will decrease, making them a tankier character. *Champion Urbosa, a warrior famed for her beauty and strength, gives Link a boost to their attack, making them deal more damage. Eventually, they can obtain an improve shield bash with a larger hitbox and time window for activation, immunity to electrical hazards and attacks, and the champion's ultimate tool, a powerful area-of-effect attack known as Urbosa's Fury. Link's defense will drop, making them a powerful glass cannon. The Champion Stones and Broken Link mechanics aim to make this Zelda a more replayable experience... We hope you are interested! Now from a Dark Souls-inspired mechanic to a Dark Souls-inspired game! Sunborn Reveal The trailer begins with a flame being held up against a wall, revealing a series of Aztec-inspired pictures that seemingly tell a story. Long ago, the world was kept in harmony and balance by the gods. They watched over us, provided for us, took care of us... They made humanity strong. The pictures show a crowd of humans standing atop a temple as they look at what appears to be a solar eclipse. But then the gods left us. We did not know why, but their blessings stopped coming, and the sun's divine light began to fade. The pictures showcase a scene of human sacrifice, with monstrous-looking creatures rising from a trail of blood coming from the unfortunate victim. We decided to resort to human sacrifice to try to convinced the gods to return to us. No matter how much we pleaded, they did not return, and the blood shed in their name invited demons into our world, who began wreaking havoc. Regardless, we pressed on. The fire goes away as the camera pans around to reveal two guards in Aztec-inspired armor carrying a young woman in tattered clothing up toward an altar covered in dried blood, as a gaunt man in robes wielding a knife awaits her. The woman is stretched out on the altar and held down as the man readies his knife. The woman shuts her eyes and prepares for her imminent death when an unearthly screech and a burst of bright light appear, beams of energy blasting from the sky and devastating the immediate area, save the woman herself. She opens her eyes to witness three god-like beings descending upon her, divine light radiating from them. We understand the pain your world is going through. We of the divine pantheon have realized that your world is in too much pain to carry on. It must be reset. You will be the Sunborn- an avatar of the gods who will be the arbiter of light, the one who will do our will. The woman's arm is seemingly bound by chains of pure light and forcibly raised to the sky, palm aligned with the sun. The back of her hand has a sun-like symbol burnt into it, and the trailer fades to black with only the glowing symbol visible. Sunborn: The Land of Dying Light Sunborn is Pyro Enterprises' take on both the beloved and challenging Dark Souls series, as well as the extremely popular Breath of the Wild. Set in the land of Hachi, a lush paradise once brought to prosperity by the gods, the game casts you as a man or woman about to be sacrificed in one of many attempts to bring the gods back to the world they have seemingly abandoned. Just before their execution, they pray to one of three gods for safety... To their surprise, the god they have prayed to answers their call and saves them. Each god has a goal in mind for saving the world, and describes their plan to the player. *Water god Ocztilan believes that the world has been corrupted by the demons summoned by humanity's sacrificial rituals- killing them all will solve humanity's problems. *Wind goddess Aethila realizes that the power of the gods is fading, and believes that if she and her divine brethren are slain, the world will have room to freely grow without being held back. *Moon goddess Tetalcan believes that humanity itself is the problem- her plan is to wipe them all out, allowing the gods to learn from their mistakes and create a new, better world. The god you pray to determines your end goal- death of either the gods, the demons, or humanity itself. Regardless of your choice, your character is forced into becoming their chosen god's servant, made to carry out their will to save the world- a Sunborn, child of the sun. Sunborn cannot die without fulfilling their master's ultimate wish; not only do they possess the Estus-like Sols as a life system to be revived upon being slain instantly, but will also revive at shrines located across the world if their Sols are depleted. You have no choice but to carry out your god's will. Luckily, being a Sunborn has plenty of perks aside from immortality. The gameplay in Sunborn is a mix between Dark Souls and Breath of the Wild; primarily playing like the former, it incorporates the cooking elements of the later as well as some of the combat systems. Players not only have a wide variety of gear and weaponry to battle their enemies with, but also various Powers granted by the gods. Powers are strange and varied, but all have purposes for both exploration, puzzle-solving, and combat. Bind can interconnect two objects together with an almost magnetic bond, Compress can use intense pressure to shrink an object down to a smaller size and then explode back to normal size when release, Quicksilver allows the player to magnetically manipulate liquid metal, Growth allows players to create a climbable vine from the floor that attaches to the ceiling- the range of the Powers the players possess is wide and free to experiment with! We hope you enjoy Sunborn... as well as our final announcement tomorrow! Day 5 You wake up inside a strange machine. Wires are attached to your head, and your arms are locked into sockets in the small chamber you are confined to. You don't know where you are or what's going on. ...Come to think of it, you can't even remember your own name. You are nervous, but need to focus on remembering what you seem to have lost. It should be able to return if you concentrate hard enough... What is your name? Lostwards is a community project that is unlike any other... Save a deceased project that ended many years ago. It is an interactive comic in which, via the comments, the community decides the route that the story takes. In essence, it is a spiritual successor to the famous webcomic Homestuck. Page one of Lostwards will be going up soon, where the community will be able to create names for our protagonist in a dedicated "Response" section. We hope that this initiative is appealing and people will be willing to make Lostwards a true masterpiece! And now from Lostwards to Last Words... Last Words Thank you so much for six wonderful years, everyone. I can't believe it's been this long. Here's to more. Thank you so much for being my friends. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Pyro Enterprises out. Which project or announcement are you the most excited for? ARMS II Super Smash Bros. Y Pok mon Anima Streak Silent Seas Resort Super Mario Powers Kuro The Legend of Zelda: Soul Compass Sunborn Lostwards Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Presentations